Rising Star's (Cancelled-Up For Adoption)
by RedTrashPanda
Summary: Humphrey and his brother Jake our just starting their first year at Jasper Woods High. Will they survive the living hell that we call High school? Or will they become the new Rising Star's. Read to find out on Rising Star's Co-write and best bud Mysterydude23. HumphreyXKate and JakeXLily.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rising Star's**

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) Hello… that is all. *Wins grammy for pretending to care*. Lol JK. Ima go milk joust in the hallway of my local supermarket. BTW**

 **This will be not an anthropomorphic story it will be a human so it will be easier for me since I know what my body is thank you sexed**

 **A/N (MysterDude23) I already copyrighted this, here is the paper work *Hands copy of official copyright documents to you***

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SAID WE COULD DO THIS TOGETHER U BACKSTABBING SON OF A WOLFE!**

 **A/N (MysterDude23) Read it again, look at the fine print your name is on th- *died via shotgun***

 **Ch1: A New Dawn, A New Day**

 **Humphrey POV**

I was rudely woken up by the sound of claws tapping against the wooden floor somewhere in the house. I would pinpoint it but hey im trying to sleep. Then I heard the sound again followed by the soft click of a door handle. Before I could look up to see the assailant I felt my bed dip ever so slightly downwards followed by a large weight plopping on my chest. The air in my sleepy lungs was quickly exhaled by the sudden force to my somewhat well-built chest. I groggily opened my eyes to be met with the friendly yellow eyes of my grey and white, wolf-dog mix, who I my little brother **(By only three weeks)** Jake later dubbed, Dakota. I wanted to go back to sleep, but then I felt a long rough warm wolf like tongue of Dakota, that make my eyes shot up and stared at Dakota with disgust.

"Eww, really Dakota? Ok I'm fully awake now thanks to you." I say rubbing the slobber off my face, while flinging some back at the wolf dog. Then I heard a bark from Dakota I think him saying thank you as a reply back to me.

I got out from under the thick sheets of my queen size bed and got up feeling the cold brown, waxed, wooden floor. I yawned and stretched my arms, hearing some slight popping sounds. I stretched my back and caught glimpse of my Ubuntu Edge. I looked over to the phone in question and picked it up checking the time. It read 6:30, I smiled at the screen knowing that I still had another one and a half-hours to spare. I put the phone back to its respective spot and walked over to the long tall mirror in the corner of my navy blue painted room. The mirror in question was situated to the left of my dresser and to the father left of my bed. I looked into the reflective surface in front of me that showed my medium built body and my light black hair. Then I focused on the identical pair of icy blue eyes looking back at me from the mirror. I looked at myself for another three minutes, why I don't know sometimes I think I have ADD. I shrugged at my reflection and walked over to the shower, I undressed myself from my only clothes on, my boxers. I walked into the 3x3 shower and turned the shower on the faucet. After I washed myself in the shower for a good fifteen minutes, including behind the ears. _'Thanks mom'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I then frowned at the thought of them. _'They were too young, I was too young.'_ I remembered the event vividly, but before i could get another horrifying flashback, I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard somebody yell, accompanied by a girlish scream.

"AHH! Dakota why?" I assumed Jake screamed probably wiping the spit from his slightly tanned face, and probably making his way over here to wash his light brown hair of dog-wolf spit.

I chuckled of Jake's response. Dakota is out replacement of an alarm clock saves us some greenbacks for the electric bill.

"Jake! You scream like a girl, for an 9th grader!" I shouted in the bathroom that for some reason connects the two bedrooms.

"Shut up Humphrey!" He shouted back in reply, slightly muffled by the door.

"Then hurry take a shower you, lazy ass bitch you know how far is our school and our house. I'm going to make breakfast now so you better hurry you do not want to be late during our first day of school." I told him while I got out of the bathroom and walked to my fairly sized closet. I just grabbed a plain unmarked black T-shirt and Blue and black Levis jeans.

After I had dressed myself I walked back across the not so cold wooden. _'Hmm… the heated floor kicked in early today, I wonder if Jake tinkered with it little bit.'_ But I shrugged it off and continued my way to the kitchen downstairs. Open the door to the master bed room and walked down the hallway. I reached the spiral marble staircase in the center of the house. I walked down the crystal marble stairs careful not to slip on the well... slippery surface. When I reached the bottom on the stairs I looked forward to find the front door about fifteen feet away, then to my left was the kitchen then to my right was the living room.

When I reached the kitchen I walked to stainless steel refrigerator and open by pulling the two steel handlebars, seeing the inside of the fridge well stocked with full of groceries, thanks to me going to the market yesterday, that we got from the pension from the government. They will stop sending us money when I turn eighteen, but I'm sixteen right now so that will be awhile for the government to stop sending us the checks. But that's fine since I already have a job lined up, I am the lead sports gear designer, for the Reebok Company. I mostly do football, but sometime I do hockey and even some lacrosse.

 **|Time Skip After Breakfast|**

Jake and I walked down to the garage with our backpacks slung over our shoulders. I decided to sport my usual black attire, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Jake dressed in something a little _less_ casual, he wanted to wear khaki shorts and a white Reebok shirt with black trim. We walked through the large garage that held my father collection of rare and exotic cars. SO many I can't even count, there's about fifty seven. The cars are spread out across garages in and around the tri-state area tho. We walked to my favorite car the all Jet Black 2016 Nissan Nismo GT-R with bright orange trim and a finely tuned 600 HP 3.8 High capacity Twin-Turbo V6 engine with Nismo 20'in Super lightweight Rays Forged-Alloy wheels. We walked up to the black beauty and I hopped into the driver's seat, of course I don't trust Jake to drive _my_ car. Anyway we pressed a bottom on the dashboard control panel, just a few second later the large aluminum garage door opened, up to reveal the bright sunshine of a normal fall day of Oregon.

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) Yep its Jasper Park Oregon, deal with it, JK, but still deal with it.)**

I lightly pressed on the gas pedal, careful not to crash. I drove out of our garage as the big V6 engine roared to life once again, raring for a good run. I chuckled lightly, before starting my cruise down the road.

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) after a lot of begging Mystery is letting me post the story on my profile. But I big shout out to him because he did the research and I did most of the typing. I couldn't have done it without him.**

 **A/N (MysteryDude23) Well I'm going to give this opportunity that RainbowToasterCake will be posting this on his profile after begged. Since I'm fine with it the begging was just a bonus.**

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) Well that's it for this A/N, see you next time fold and remember stay toasty my friends Rainbow out.**


	2. Prolog 2

**A/N Hello my toasty people in here with another installment of Rising Star's. I dont know if i will be getting help from Mysterydude23 today, but AlphaKing will be proof reading this here with me, today, now and so on and stuff…**

 **Well ill let you read now, i'd rather not bore you.**

 **A/N (AlphaKing) Hey guys alphaking here and I am here to proofread RainbowToasterCake's story**

 **Ch2: First Encounter**

 **Kate's POV**

 **|Scene early morning, 7:45 am. Holman house, Kate's bedroom.|**

I was sleeping peacefully on my large , fluffy bed, when I was awoken by the sound of my door bursting open. I peeked my eyes open only to see darkness, I then realized my head was wrapped in blankets. I slowly unraveled myself from the cornucopia of fluffy, warm cloth and looked up to the giant violet eyes, that seemed like they were boring into my very soul. I groaned knowing that it was my sister little sister **(By three weeks)** Lilly, coming to wake me up early like allways. I looked back at her and huffed in her face, turned away from her hiding my face in the fluffy blankets once more. I heard her sigh before taking in a deep breath then, _quiet_. Quiet, my sisters never quiet, unless.

"MOM! KATE"S NOT GETTING UP! I DONT WANT TO BE LATE!" I heard he shout, slightly muffled from the covers over my head. At that very moment I realized I fucked up.

I groaned once more before hearing my mother shout in return. "KATE! WE ARE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" I heard my mother shout with slight annoyance evident in her usual nice voice.

When my mother said that I panicked and got up and ran straight to the bathroom. I started brushing my teeth and washing my face, once I did that I ran back into my bedroom. I walked over to my large walking closet and picked out my outfit, I put my favourite t-shirt on and favourite jeans. I then ran out of my room and down the cold marble stairs, once I was downstairs, I looked over to the large-ish shoe rack we have by the large front door. I ran over still in my socks. I quickly grabbed a pair of nike running shoes and put them on. I then walked back over to the large kitchen where my mother was cleaning up breakfast.

"Sorry hun you missed breakfast, I put yours in the fridge. But you don't have time so here." She said to me handing over a granola bar. I took it and smiled before giving her a peck on the cheek, i ran back over to the door and grabbed my backpack that rested on the coat hanger. I waved goodbye one last time before walking out the door and to my BMW 7 Series . As I was walking over I saw my sister fixing her white dyed hair in the mirror. Why she dyes her hair I have no idea, but she likes it so im happy. I opened the driver's seat door and got in. As soon as I got in my sister started to talk _once_ again.

"Come on step on it we don't want to be late. It's our first day of High school." She said grabbing the key from my hand and shoving it in the ignition. One thing i am proud of tho, is my reputation, I built a pretty big one in middle school. Mostly for being the prettiest girl in the school, I had boys left and right drooling and staring at me. I smiled at the thought and shook my long blonde hair, before pressing on the gas and driving off.

 **A/N Well thats it for this installment of Rising Star's. This is the second prolog, I will make the next chapters longer.**

 **A/N Hey guys alpha king here thanks to rainbow for letting me help him (proofread) I'm hoping my stories can be as good as his, anywho please check out my stories.**

 **Well thats it for this A/N and chapter, see you later and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	3. Hello Mr Winston

**Rising Star's**

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) Hello my toasty… you know what fuck it, here's you goddam chapter. I'm sorry I'm just stressed ima go take load off.**

 **A/N(Mysterydude23): Oh my god that sound so wrong if you know what I mean *nudge nudge*. Ok back to the topic hello readers of Fanfiction Mysterydude23 here helping RainbowToasterCake with Ch3 since I did not help him with Ch2 because I fell asleep when I was suppose to go to church, but luckily we did not plan to go to church anyway.**

 **A/N (Rainbow) Also like my other High School AO they will be French-Canadian.**

 **Ch3: Hello Mister** _ **Winston**_

 **Kate's POV**

 **| Scene, 15 minutes before school, outside school. |**

I was with my friends outside of school hanging out before the bell starts to ring. I think we have fifteen minutes of talking. My friends are Joan and Jenna, including my little sister Lilly. We were all talking about boys thinking how hot they are as they pass by and walking inside school building. As we were talking we all hear including the other people outside of the school a twin-turbo V6 engine. We look where the sound came from and I see a Jet Black with Orange trim, 2016 Nissan GT-R Nismo pull up to the school and parked. We were shocked that a student was able to afford that type of sports car. I hear the engine turn off and the driver and the passenger's doors open I see a good looking person at the driver's side of the good looking vehicle, and a younger person preferably his younger brother. I look at my sister and saw that she took an interest at the younger person while I take an interest at the older brother. Upon further inspection I found out the older ones appearance. He had longish black hair, highlighted by his icy blue eyes, burning with love and happiness. Then I turned my attention to the younger one, his hand short light brown hair and bright green eyes. Both of the men in question were medium to high build. As I was gawking at their muscles I noticed that they were speaking in a foreign language.

"Hey girls looks like we have two _hot_ foreigners." Jenna said pointing to the pair of men.

We all smiled in synch, that was somewhat creepy. Anyway as we were staring at the pair of men, the older one kept stealing a glance here and there at me. I smiled at the fact that I was noticed, I caught him staring once again this time he bumped into somebody.

He quickly looked back forward to find the person he ran into, it was my father. Luckily for him he is a very forgiving person, but he didn't seem to find his compassion in the morning. I mean having the job of principal of a _high_ school, that's tough. My father looked around in search of the person accountable for this incident. He looked forward brows furrowed.

 **~0~o| Humphrey's POV |o~0~**

I see a group of females looking at us I see a white haired girl looking at my little brother Jake and Jake looking back at the girl too, I smiled at that since my brother already has a crush on the first day of school, I will tease him about that until he dies. What I caught interesting of all the girls in the group was this person she looks like a goddess that can make models and angels look jealous. I keep glancing towards that beautiful person as I talk to my brother in Russian. As I was talking and keep stealing looks at the lady in question, I bumped into a grown-up. I look at him and he looked at me he gave me a stare that looks like 'Watch where you are going son' then his facial expression changed.

"Humphrey? Is that really you? You grown since the last time I saw you, including Jake" He exclaimed the last part. I just look back at him with a clueless face.

"Uhh sir do I know you?" I ask him. How does he know my name and Jake? I pondered the question as I looked back at the older person.

"Oh yeah the last time I saw you, you were little and Jake was just a baby. I was an old friend of your father. I'm very sorry for your loss.

When he said sorry for our loss my facial expression turned to sadness looks now I got depression or something.

"Well sir don't be sorry it was not your fault anyway I just do not want to talk about my parent's death, so if you excuse me, I will be going I'm sorry for bumping you.

I just left him standing there while Jake and I walk into the school building with our heads down in sadness that someone brought up our parents. We want to move on, but our bond between parents and sons were strong not like other families there is. They died when we were young too young too young to experience our parents death. Jake was lucky not to see them dying, but not me I-I-I just do not want to think about it without breaking down crying there and now. I felt few stray tears fall from my faces as we pushed the large double doors of our new school, open. I felt a rush of cold air hit my bare face, I shivered slightly before walking into the large hallways, almost bare of students. With our heads still down, we walked in silence to the offices to get our schedules.

We walked down the cold, long hallway, in silence. We took one more left turn and we reached the offices. I then asked the lady up front.

"Um… is this where we get our schedules?" I asked not knowing where the fuck I was.

"Yes this is the place, last names please." She said in a quiet, caring voice.

"Humphrey and Jake, Andreyev." I said putting my hand on the counter, and leaning on it.

She typed something on her computer, and then pressed a button that I think was the printer button. Because after she pressed it two pieces of paper. She took the paper and handed them to us, then she said.

"There you two go, and have a nice day." She said sitting back down in her chair.

I just nodded and walked away. I looked at our schedules, we had _everything_ with each other.

 **| Humphrey and Jake's Schedule |**

 **First Period: Accelerated Math**

 **Second Period: Accelerated English Language Arts (Block)**

 **Third Period: Accelerated English Language Arts (Block)**

 **1st Lunch**

 **Fourth Period: Physical Education**

 **Fifth Period: AP Science**

 **Sixth Period: French Language Arts**

 **| End of Schedule |**

I looked at our schedule we just high fived each other and started walking to our designated lockers that was implemented in our schedule papers, I had 21 and Jake had 22. We walked back through the snaking hallways looking for our school chosen lockers. When we finally found our lockers we heard the five minute warning bell making us hurry up place our bags in our lockers and get our items that we need out. We scurried to our first period class math. We always liked math Jake and I in our previous school were the two top mathematicians in our school which was hilarious.

I laughed at the thought as we turned the handle and opened the door. We walked in and found out that this school had double tables. So we found a empty table and sat next to each other. The teacher then addressed the class.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Kettle welcome to Jasper High the home of Wolfe the Werewolf" **(A/N Mysterydude23: WOLFE!)**

All of the class nodded to our math teacher.

"Alright class first of all welcome to your first day of school. As for protocol we are spending the whole class talking, what are we going to learn this school year and of course let us not forget class rules." He says going to his computer and booting up the projector and the Smart Board.

"Okay class, let us start with instructions." He said pointing to the first table.

After a couple minutes he reached us. Jake was the first to go.

"Hello my name is Jake, and we moved here from New York, but from New York our journey actually started in Russia." Jake said with a proud smile, but his smile quickly vanished when the teacher asked.

"Okay, what about your parents." He said with a small smile.

Jake mouth was left open and he was stuttering for words. He then sat back down burying his head in his arms. Before he sat down he mumbled something. I think I was the only one who caught it but I was wrong, because of the death like silence the entire class heard what he said.

"They were too young." Was all he said before starting to silently cry in his arms.

All heads turned to us as I pulled my traumatized brother into a hug. The teacher and most of the class shot us confused looks, the only people who got what was going on here, the pair of girls I saw outside the school. I knew that they knew, what was going on, because they were the only ones who gave us sympathetic looks.

I let my brother out of the hug and looked him in his green puffy eyes. He just put his head in his arms again and we waited for this day to end.

 **| Time Skip Lunch |**

 **| Scene Change, Humphrey and Jake, Cafeteria |**

Jake and I was in the cafeteria hall eating in our own table. We zoned out all of the noise of all of the other people talking. I was trying to calm down Jake because he was still emotional after the teacher in first period. We hardly touched our food I was just comforting my little brother that I did not notice that a group of people sat in our table.

"Excuse me can we sit here?" A female ask I looked up and saw it was the female that I caught an interest on this morning and the other girls from the front of the school was sitting down in our table.

"Yeah sure" I say in a monotone tempo I see Jake look up and he look up to see the same girl that he took an interest on from this morning and I saw him smile a little. Well at least he is getting better.

"We sorry for your-" I interrupted her before she finished her sentence

"Please do not bring that up just don't please" I told her kind of sounded like I begged her.

After I said that sentence they became quiet all of a sudden it was sent into an awkward silence I had to break the silence by a question.

"Why did you gals chose to sit here with my little brother?"

I asked confused why the 'popular' girls would sit with new guys.

They looked confused for a moment before their smiles returned. "Oh im sorry we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jenna" The one with blue eyes and red hair said.

'Jenna, thats a nice name.' I thought to myself.

"And i'm Lilly." The _white_ haired girl said, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Okay, my turn. I'm Joan." Said the black haired girl, with bright pink eyes.

I smiled nicely at her and turn my attention to the last of the group. The one I had my eyes on for a long time, about three hours.

"I'm Kate." Said the blonde girl with the figure of a goddess. I looked into her amber eyes and smiled widely.

I then turned back to my brother who had his eyes fixated on the white haired girl once again. I looked to 'Lilly' and she had her eyes on Jake. I smiled at the thought of my bro getting a date before me. But I wanted him to be happy so i decided to help them out.

"Hey Lilly, how about you spend some time with my brother, maybe cheer him up. I heard he likes you." I said with a slight smirk, but before I knew it his fist was flying for my face.

In a stroke of luck, I caught his fist right in front of my face. I laughed lightly and said.

"Ahh… so im right?" I said looking at the pair of now blushing friends.

I let go of his fist and pushed in back to him. Then I whispered something to him in Russian.

" aller chercher em tigre. " I said to him before patting him on the back and walking away. I was almost out the door of the cafeteria when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped my head around only to meet the soft, caring gaze of those amber I love so much. I looked back at her my icy blue eyes.

"Hey I was wondering what you said to him back there." Kate asked tilting her head slightly in a show of confusion.

"I said and i quote. 'Go get her tiger'." I said with a small smile, nervous about what her reaction would be.

She just smiled and said. "Hmmm… I think we should give them some 'extra' motivation what do you think?" She asked me with a slight smirk that put me off slightly.

"What should we do?" I asked my usually calm voice wavering slightly.

"Well I think we should start wit-" She was about to finish but was cut off by somebody yelling.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" The voice called out.

I didn't know who this is until I heard Kate whisper. "Garth."

My heart dropped, I hated that guy with every atom in my body. Well here goes nothing. I turned around and faced him.

 **A/N (RainbowToasterCake) Well thats it for this chapter, ima go get some chocolate milk.**

 **A/N(Mysterydude23): We were planning to keep going but Rainbow here was a lazy ass bitch that he is for the past decade of his life. *Rings in the background* Excuse me I need to pick up a call from YOUR MOM! Till Next Time!**

 **-Mysterydude23 Signing Out Peace!-**

 **Well thats it for this A/N, see you next time folks and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU RAINBOW OUT.**


	4. Garth's Confrontation First Base

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another installment of Rising Star's. Well I don't have anything to bitch about today so here.**

 **A/N Mysterydude23: Hello readers of Fanfiction Mystery here with RainbowToasterCake to help him with this chapter. Surprisingly for the first time I have nothing to say. Beside this**

 **Ch4: Garth's Confrontation**

 **Humphrey's POV**

 **| Scene Garth Confronts Humphrey |**

I reluctantly turned my head around to meet the cold, angry stare of a certain green eyed alpha. That alpha's name is Garth. The call him the 'alpha' because he is at the top of this school hierarchy. Basically how it works is, the toughest, meanest guy is the 'alpha'. In order to dethrone the 'alpha' you have to beat him in a challenge of his choosing. In Garth's case I'm guessing its Hockey. Back in Russia, where we lived for most of our lives, the american 16u world junior team was visiting for the finals. Winner takes all one game, sixty minutes, it was pure bliss. That is until late in the third period we were down 3-2, with me in goal and Jake on left defense. Jake made a dump pass up to a man in front for a break out pass. It looked as if we could tie this game up. But, then, out of nowhere Garth catches up to the guy and slashes his legs from underneath him. The initial slash broke or ripped most of his tendons in his left leg. Poor kid, it cost him his career. Luckily we scored on the penalty shot and Garth was suspended and fined five thousand dollars. I still am angry at him to this very day, but certain things make it hard to get back at him. Unlike some people a know, ***cough*** Garth, I have my prioritizes strait. Its not that I hate the guy, he can be very persuasive, its just he will do anything to win a game.

After that game we still had a couple run-ins at Tournaments here and there, none of them pretty. Things happened between us that only him and I know, not even Jake. But even after all the shit we've been through, we kind of like how do you say… frenemies. After a couple long, long minutes of uninterrupted starring I decided to start the conversation.

"Garth." I said curtly, not wanting to be the first to break eye contact.

"Humphrey." He replied through gritted teeth.

I saw Kate, looking at us from the corner of my eyes, in confusion. I shrugged it off thinking, 'I'll tell her later.' I then refocused my attention to the angry _Barf_ , standing in front of me.

"I thought I said never to show your face in front of me after what you pulled, in New York you cold hearted bastard." I said venom lacing every word I spat out at him.

He just spat at my feet and spoke again. "I don't have to listen to you Humphrey, and plus I was here before you. Now get away from my girlfriend, before I knock you lights out."

I looked at Kate wide-eyed and slightly disappointed. I mean why would she chose a guy like this, I know him, he is a grade A asshole. She must've noticed this and decided to join the conversation.

"I already told you Garth, I am not your girlfriend." Kate said walking over and standing beside me.

I sighed in slight relief. Knowing that she isn't dating that asshole is good, but knowing she's single is better.

"Maybe not now I but I will have you." Garth said. "And you, Humphrey stay out of my way." Garth finished pushing me back as he walked pass.

I scoffed at him when he walked by. I will never forgive him for what he did. Normally I would tell you what he did but, I mean you know half of it that's better than nothing right? Anyway I need to put him in his place, one way or another. The only way is to beat him in a challenge. I think I just know how… I looked back to Kate with knowing smile. She just looked confused and spoke up.

"Alright, what do you have planned?" She asked her amber eyes boring into my icy blue orbs, demanding answers.

I just said to myself, 'Fuck it tell her'. I just took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Well, I am going to challenge Garth to an Alpha challenge." I said cringing slightly expecting to be slapped.

I waited and waited, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Kate starting to cry. I walked over to her and brought her into a hug. A friendly hug that is, don't want anybody to get suspicious. Because who would want rumors that you were going out with the hottest girl on campus. Personally I would love it, but I think she already has somebody picked out. I mean people are probably lining up to date her, why would she pick the new guy she just met today.

I broke from the hug and looked her in the eyes, my hands on her shoulders. I felt myself starting to get lost in her eyes, her beautiful ,beautiful eyes. Snap out of it Humphrey, she just met you. I finally gathered myself and spoke in a soft ,caring tone.

"Kate, Whats wrong?" I asked kneeling down slightly to meet her gaze.

She just sniffled and looked up to meet my icy blue eyes, her eyes watering slightly as she spoke.

"Humphrey, it-it's just Garth has been trying to get me for so long, sometimes even harassing me. But nobody has even bat an eye. You're just the first person to care. Thank you Humphrey." She choked out.

I just smiled and led her back to the lunch table.

 **|Time Skip 6th period |**

 **| Scene Change Russian Language Arts |**

 **Kate's POV**

Joan and I were sitting at our tables with Lilly and Joan to our right. I sighed and refocused my attention on the teacher. Its not that I hate this class its just… difficult. I looked to my further right, where I saw Humphrey sleeping, with Jake next to him barely conscious. Normally this wouldn't be bad but.. our teacher for this period, . He hates it when somebody falls asleep, so whenever somebody falls asleep in his class, he makes them read a paragraph out of an american internet story, but you have to speak it in Russian. I saw the teacher gaze fall from the white board full of notes and schedules. His gaze then shifted and met with Humphrey sleeping form. He walked over to Humphrey and hit his pointing stick on Humphrey desk. He didn't even flinch, after another three or so seconds Humphrey lifter up a finger, as to stop the teached from hitting his desk again. He then lifted his head and look the teach in the eye and said, in bad New York accent.

"Ehh… im sleepin here." The class laughed at this,even I snickered a little.

 **Nobody's POV**

The Mr. Jones just looked at him with an unamused glare and said. "Okay , I hope you like to read." He then plopped a page on his desk.

Humphrey just sighed and grabbed the piece of paper and began to read.

"Dzhoan i ya sideli na nashikh stolakh s Lilli i Zhanny v nashe pravo . YA vzdokhnul i pereoriyentiroval svoye vnimaniye na uchitelya. Yego ne to, chto ya nenavizhu etot klass prosto ... trudno. YA posmotrel na moyego prava bol'shey , gde ya videl Khamfri son s Dzheykom ryadom s nim yedva v soznanii. Kak pravilo, eto bylo by ne plokho , no .. nash uchitel' dlya etogo perioda ."

Everybody looked at Humphrey in shock. He read the paragraph with no flaws, no stuttering and in a perfect Russian accent.

 **(A/N Just to let you know this is a paragraph out of my story called 'Old Friends New Enemies'.)**

just looked at him shock. Still not believing what he just heard he decided to ask Humphrey.

"How did you translate this in Russian perfectly without flaws or stuttering?" Our teacher asked Humphrey.

"Look at my last name ." Replied Humphrey and our teacher did.

He studied the name carefully not getting the massive hint Humphrey just gave his superior. I looked at Humphrey who still was dumbfounded that a _Russian_ teacher can be this stupid.

"What do you think my last name's culture sounds like?" Humphrey asked the teacher.

"It sounds like Russian." says then he thought what he said then he got it.

Humphrey just look at then he handed him the piece of paper that he handed him earlier and just walked back to his desk.

 **| Time Skip End of School Day |**

 **| Scene Change Humphrey and Jake's House Hold |**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I'm just with my brother Jake in the couch just watching TV. We were watching some old episode 9 of NCIS **(A/N Mysterydude23: I like that TV show)**. When we were watching I hear my brother's phone rings he has a iPhone 6 Plus with a black battery case from Trianium. I looked at the caller ID before I gave it to him and it was Lilly!

"Bro your girlfriend is calling you." I teased him, playfully nudging his shoulder.

He just rolled his eyes and took the large phone from my grasp. He looked at the phone not believing what I told him. His eyes started to widen as he shakily held the phone in his grasp. I leaned over to my brother and whispered to him.

"Hey bro, its on speaker phone, I want to hear this go down." I whispered to him with a slight chuckle.

"He-Hello Lilly, why did you call." Jake said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah hello, Kate,here was begging me to call you, instead her of calling Humphrey, her crush" I hear Lilly tease making me chuckle a little.

"Hey!" I heard Kate shout, on the other line, after a moment of silence I heard a slapping sound.

I heard a yelp of pain, followed by a shout of annoyance by Lilly. "Owww!"

"Well anyway do you guys would like us to come to your guy's houses to hang out?" Lilly

Jake just looked at me waiting for an answer. I thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. Pro: Two _hot_ girls in our house. Another pro: They might like us. Cons: Well… nothing. The choice was pretty clear. I looked back at him after my short debate with myself, I nodded, then refocused my attention to the TV.

He looked back at me and smiled, adding a wink in there for god knows why. He turned his head back to the phone and spoke once more.

"My brother just gave me the green light. So we'll see you soon right?" My brother asked, for some reason raising an eyebrow at the phone.

A short silence was starting to brew, before it was broken by Kate's angelic voice. "Yeah, sure. What's your address?"

I thought for a short while, before entering the conversation. " Mason street, umm.. house address is. 32510."

"Okay, see you soon." They replied at the same time, before hanging up.

Jake put down the phone and looked at me, smiling broadly. I smiled back before reaching out my hand for a fist bump. He bumped with me and sighed contently. I did the same before turning back to our show.

 **A/N Well my toasty people, that are slightly overdone. I mean really turn the toaster to a 5 not 8 for Gods sake. Okay well there is your chapter just like I promised. NOW WHERE IS THE MONEY! *points colt 1911 at Mysterydude23***

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): Well here is chapter four. Hope you like it favorite it if you do follow to keep updated for well updates for this story. Rainbow go to the fucking bank you cunt. Till Next Time! WELL ACTUALLY I GOT YOUR MONEY RIGHT HERE! *cocks 12 gauge shotgun.***

 **-Mysterydude23 Signing Out Peace-**

 **A/N Yeah you say peace out, thats a load of bull. I just pointed a gun at you for god's sake. Anyway thats it for this A/N, see you next time folks and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	5. A House Visit

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here, with FINALLY another chapter of Rising Star's. I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and follows, not to mention the favorites. So I just want to let you guys know it means the world to me.**

 **A/N Mysterydude23: Hello readers Mystery here helping out a friend. Ok I know I been absent for quite a while on typing up chapters. I'm kinda stressed out and kinda lazy, and also I got a writer's block. I been trying to get rid of it. In the works right now is a new chapter for Nova's New Life in Jasper.**

 **Ch5: a House Visit**

 **Kate's POV**

 **| Scene, Kate and Lilly's bedroom. After the phone call |**

I saw Lilly hang up the phone, she then slowly pivoted on her heel and faced me, a wide smile on her face. I instantly knew what that meant, we started to jump around giggling in anticipation. Two, foreign hoties and we get to go to their house. I felt like my world was just completed, right then and there, I felt completed. I let my mind wander onto the one wolf that caught my eye, Humphrey. My face started to get flush and I started to think about him. The first time I saw Humphrey I felt like he was just made for me. The way he cared and defended me from Garth. It's just everything about him just gets me riled up. I got so excited I started to talk to myself.

"Okay, Kate, take it slow. Just flirt or something. Don't panic, don't panic. I mean what do I like in him anyways. Maybe it's his nice muscles, or his icy blue eyes that seem to penetrate my very soul. But I think what really gets me is his loving and caring personality."

I saw Lilly look at me with a smirk plastered on her smug face. I just turned and scowled saying.

"What are you looking at?" I playfully snapped at my sister.

She just rolled her bright, lively violet eyes and replied. "Oh come on. I'm not sure you know but everything you _thought_ you said to yourself, you really said out loud." She finished cocking her hip to the side in a smug manner.

I just replied sharply. "Oh and you're not nervous about meeting Jake?"

She started to stutter and fumble with her words as she tried a feeble attempt to save the conversation. Lilly eventually gathered some humility and 'surrendered' the conversation. I smiled victoriously as she perked up unexpectedly and changed the subject.

"Can't believe that we are going to their house!" Lilly exclaimed throwing a _lot_ of clothes out of the closet in search of an outfit.

 **(A/N Women am I right. This is not meant to be sexist.)**

I just sighed and shook my head, a small smirk growing on my face. Lilly, always the one to brighten the mood. I then realized the opportunity to tease her. I never pass up a chance like this mostly because I don't get them very often.

"Soo…. you're teasing me about wanting to meet Humphrey yet, you, look like you're in some kind of panic or frenzy. I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say… Jake is the reason." I replied somewhat methodically.

I saw her tense slightly signifying that I was right. She stopped her movement and seemed to think for a moment before relaxing. She then quickly replied not wanting to lose another argument.

"Oh yeah I know you have taking a liking to his older brother Humphrey so we are in the same boat honey" She shot back defensively as she put on some skinny jeans from our walk-in closet.

"Touché" I joked and we laughed.

"Alright let's get ready to go." I told her as she skipped her way over to the mirror where our makeup has been set up. She bent over and resumed her frantic search for the right makeup and stuff.

 **(A/N I really don't know what it's called.)**

"Wait should we tell mother where we are going first?" Lilly asked still frantically looking through the drawer for her favorite lip balm.

"Uhh... Lilly, are you looking for this" I said holding her favorite lip balm; tropical punch.

She turned before face palming. I heard her sigh in frustration as she sauntered over to me.

"It has been in the table right here did you even bother looking here first." I added then Lilly walked up to me and grabbed the lip balm.

"Thanks." She says and walked back to her side of the room

 **| Time Skip |**

 **| Scene Change, Humphrey and Jake's Gaming Room |**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Jake and I were in our gaming room, well it was supposed to be a family room but you know. We were at our own devices. Jake was on his Asus G751 playing one of his favorite games he downloaded on Steam was Titanfall, thanks to the laptop's Nvidia GeForce 980M GPU 4GB with G-sync and it's CPU of Intel Core i7-4720HQ. He can run his game over 60 FPS on high graphics. My laptop was an Alien ware 17 hooked up to the Graphics Amplifier. I was playing one of my also favorite games was War Thunder. I know it a free game on Steam, but I love the game. But there was one game was pretty close to taking the cake it was World of Tanks.

We were waiting for the girls to get here so to shave some time we just play our favorite games. I can hear Jake cursing slightly maybe he was dying a lot in the game. A light chuckle erupted from my throat at the thought of Jake playing Video games. He still plays them but he wouldn't stand a chance against me, and even he knows it. I refocused my attention to my game, a slight smirk tugging at the edge of my lips. I was in a T-34, fighting the battle of Kursk, July 4- August 23, 1943. Kursk was _the_ bloodiest tank battle of WWII, it also was the changing point. After this battle the Germans started to retreat from Russian and then Europe all together. That battle was the turning point of WWII. It was then Hitler realized that his ambitions were too large. Anyway enough with the history lesson back to the game. The battle was nearly over I was holding up the front as the rest of the tanks fell back to regroup. I smiled knowing these Nazi's won't know what hit them. One minutes their winning, next one bye, bye Hitler. Our regroup was done and we were finally pushing the offensive, the enemy panzers started to scramble under the might of Soviet Russia. I laughed somewhat evilly as the German put their tails between their legs and ran. I looked at myself in confusion, _'Did I just evil laugh? I got to stop doing that, I'm turning into Jake on Red bull.'_ I shuddered reflexively, knowing that a Jake on Red Bull is a _really_ bad idea. My thoughts of a pants less Jake running around the house screaming, 'Anarchy!', were interrupted when I heard a familiar sound.

 ***Dingdong***

 **(A/N I don't know what it sounds like. I have no friends, so nobody rings my doorbell. ;(. But at least I have you viewers. :) )**

Sadly this beautiful single of the arrival of the women of my dreams, *sigh* , it was followed by the somewhat annoyed sound of a certain half wolf/dog mix barking its ass off.

I sighed audibly and tried to finish the route of the Germans. After another three seconds I became annoyed at the sound of Dakota barking.

"Jake there somebody at the door can you get it. I'm routing the Germans back to Berlin, I can almost smell Hitler." I said with an evil chuckle. _'Damn it, I did it again.'_ I cursed to myself silently.

"Alright my game is done again, oh, also don't go evil on me" Jake says and put down his Razer Kraken Forged Edition and started walking downstairs to the front living room passing our $700 Sony Home Theater System with our 69.5"in X850B 4K Ultra HD TV that cost $2,999.99 we bought it on sale.

 **| Lilly's POV |**

 **| One minute earlier |**

Kate stopped at the Andreyev house and sure it was beautiful for two people living there. I got out of the BMW passenger's seat and walked my way to the front door. The front yard was well taken care of by the looks of it by a professional gardener. When I reached the front door Kate caught up with me with her purse in hand while I only brought my Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge fully charged. I pressed the white colored button in the left side that looked like the doorbell. I heard the typical ding dong of the jingle no custom anything. As soon as the ring we heard a series of barks and howls? I heard some sounds of footsteps and shouting getting louder to the front door and hearing the locks moving. Then then the door opened and I see my 'secret crush' Jake.

"Jake!" I say and hugged him suddenly like I never saw him for years.

 **| Jake's POV |**

"Jake!" Lilly says after I opened the door open and ran up to me to a hug. I widen my eyes and I see Kate letting out a soft giggle from the sudden action of her sister.

I felt her soft arms start to squeeze the very life out of me as Kate watched in amusement, unable to hold in a snicker. I just looked down at the blushing Lilly as she started to soften her grip on my chest, allowing air back in my lungs.

"Nice to see you too Lilly" I awkwardly chuckled as her grip tightened momentarily before realizing completely. She stepped back at foot or so, so she was just inside the large doorway. She shyly looked me in the eye, her violet eyes meeting my emerald ones. We stared at each other for a while before she realized what she did. I saw her try to hide behind her sister as a blush started to spread across her beautiful face.

"Sorry, Jake. I don't know what came over me." Lilly says hiding most of her face from view, only her bright _lilly_ colored eyes were in view.

I merely nodded not wanting to make this conversation develop a new level of awkwardness. It's not like I disliked the hug, quite the opposite actually. I was purely surprised by the forwardness of Lilly, who in the short time i've known her, is more of a shy person.

I gestured for them to come inside our humble abode. The walked into our house looking around in awe and shock. After taking in the 'view', which I don't think is very impressive, we sat down on the couch. I tried to sit in my favorite spot; the love seat. Only to find Dakota has 'seized' the seat from me.

"Dakota, please move." I pleaded with the hybrid, pathetic right?

The wolf/dog just looked at me with an unamused glare before jumping off the chair and making his way to Kate's lap. I watched as his jumped up on the couch and laid head on Kate's lap, slowly drifting off to sleep. Kate and Lilly looked at Dakota in confusion. Personally it doesn't surprise me, they probably haven't seen a wolf/dog, animal, like him before.

"What kind of dog is this, Jake?" Lilly asked inspecting almost every aspect of the wolf/dog.

I looked at Dakota, thinking heavily. With my knowledge, which is extensive, I really don't know, but Humphrey might. Anyway with _my_ knowledge I think he's a mix of wolf, husky and maybe a little German Shepard. Although I have no confirmation on my theory, so I asked the one person that knows.

"Humphrey?" I shouted up to him.

I waited a little bit before I got an answer. "Yeah?"

"What dog breed is Dakota?"

I still waited. I heard some shuffling up stairs followed by a door opening and closing.

"Husky and Wolf." My bro finally replied, while descending the stairs. He turned and sat down in _my_ seat. He looked at me a victorious smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, almost forgetting common courtesy. I quickly stood up and asked them politely.

"Would you like and drinks or snacks" I asked, putting a smile on my face. Because for once in my life I actually remembered to do this. I almost forgot because these are the first people in our house since the 'incident'.

They looked back at me and smiled nicely and asked at the same time. "Do you have any Root beer?"

They looked at each other and smiled. _'So the think alike, this could be useful.'_ I thought to myself. Lilly and I have a plan to get Kate and Humphrey together, and it's all falling into place. But, all in due time.

I nodded quickly and walked swiftly over to the large double door fridge. I pulled on the two metal handles and grabbed four Thomas Kemper Root beers out of the door. After popping the caps off I grabbed them and walked back over to the living room.

I handed the ladies their bottles then one to Humphrey. I smiled as we started to talk the night away. _'Just as planned, by next week Humphrey and Kate will be together.'_

 **A/N Well that's it for this chapter of Rising Star's I hope you enjoyed and remember to review and favorite. Also don't forget to check out Mysterydude23's Story, Nova's New Life in Jasper, it's great.**

 **A/N Mysterydude23: Well if you think this could have been widely improved more leave it in the reviews and all blame RainbowToasterCake since he did most of the work. Yeah I leave it at that. So I be running away now while Rainbow brings WWIII with him. Till Next Time!**

 **-Mysterydude23 Signing Out Peace!-**

 **Well that's it for this accusing A/N, I'll see you guys next time and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, if you sneezed while reading this bless you. Rainbow OUT.**


	6. Unexpected Visit

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with ANOTHER Rising Star's and FINALLY there will be a confrontation between Garth and Humphrey. No spoilers. Also another thing I changed chapter three so the sport the brothers play is now Hockey (fitting saying their Russian.)**

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): Hello readers Mystery here to lend a hand or paw whatever I'm sick of play on words been watching Paw Patrol and THE FUKING PUNS ARE REAL. Well let's start typing (Ahem) tomorrow.**

 **Ch6: Unexpected Visit**

 **Humphrey's POV**

 **| Scene Change, Lunch the Next Day |**

Okay, okay. I know most of you will be wondering, 'what happened last night?' Well, if you must know everything went according to plan. Lilly and Jake are getting closer. Another great thing Kate and I are growing closer too! Although, some weird things have happened the last night. Jake and Lilly have been acting really weird. First off, Jake is a terrible liar and it's kind of showing. He stutters ever so slightly and he shuffles on his feet. Now, Lilly, she's a different story. Lilly can't lie, you don't even need to point out the flaws in her method. It's like Swiss cheese, at first it's like, this is pretty good. Then you look at it different and say, 'What the fuck just happened? It was so good just a couple seconds ago.' It's like from a distance it looks good. But, when you look closer you see the holes in it. Well after my own rant I was brought back to the world of the living when I heard the angelic voice I love so much.

"So, Humphrey, what do you have planned today?" She asked politely.

Not knowing what I had got myself into, because I was in my own little dream world scrutinizing Jake and Lilly's lying skills, I decided to survey the area. Well from the looks of it, Kate, and all of her friends have squeezed onto one table. This scared me because the girl to guy ratio was off, very off. It was Jake and I versus a group of teenage girls who think we're cute. Now most people would be happy, but in reality it's scary.

"Not much. I will probably go on with my normal routine, and Jake as well." I replied almost a little _too_ nonchalantly.

They all looked at me as if I said I was going to the moon, with the exception of Lilly who had her head rested on Jake's shoulder. Damn, he's moving too fast. How does he do this? It's like they were meant for each other, now with Kate and I. I like her, like really, really like her, but I don't think she likes me back. It's complicated, right? I mean its teenage love, nothing is more complex than that.

Okay, now I may be overthinking this but I have come up with an ingenious plan. It's really complicated but the jest of it is I admit my feelings for Kate. But, it all rest of Kate's feelings towards me.

The rest of the day went on normally. Another thing that came up, it was just after I got back from school. I was a couple minutes late because I need to talk to Kate. I walked into the house to find Lily and Jake sucking face. I just kept my mouth shut, trying to contain my laughter and crept up to my room. With all that noted I think we can file this under an unqualified success. Of course it's not done yet, I still have to formulate the last part of my plan. And right on time as I heard the ever so annoying ring of my doorbell.

 ***Ding Dong***

I grunted annoyingly as I stood up from my desk and walked to the door as slow as humanly possible. I trudged through the dimly lit hallway of the house until I reached the door and pulled it open halfheartedly. My teeth gritted and my fist clenched as the door swung open to reveal Garth…

 **A/N Well that's it for this for this installment of Rising Star's. I'm sorry for the small chapter I just wanted to give you a sample for the next few chapters. I have changed the sport the boy play into Hockey I will put a better background for this I the coming chapters so stay tuned for that development. Well that's all for this A/N see you next time folks and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you, if you played hockey this week bless you. Rainbow OUT.**


	7. Challenged Accepted

**A/N Hello my toasty people with another installment of Rising Star's so yeah. I already know where this is going. Wow I have nothing to say but here.**

 **Ch7: Challenge accepted**

 **Humphrey's POV**

"What are you doing here you son of a b****." I spat out at him.

He seem to be pleased, which is weird saying we hate each other. I continued to look him in the eye as a blue fire seemed to burn at my very center. But, for some messed up reason he seemed to get a rise out of this entire ordeal as a smirk crawled onto his ugly face.

"Well, Humphrey." He said mockingly "I just want to make a proposal to you. Hockey match, my team vs. your team. Sunday. That is if you can assemble one."

A hockey game, huh? Well this is inconvenient the 16u World Junior round robin start next month. Which means we fly out in a month or so and the great thing is we get off school. The tiers were already predetermined so if we win our first game we play in L.A a couple months later. We are gunning for two gold medals in two years. As far as we know at this very point we are playing Canada in Sochi Russia.

"Fine on one condition. I chose the rink, Deal?" I asked, putting my hand forward for a shake.

Omg, yes finally my chase to get him back. My team will wipe the floor with him. And it's even better because the 16u Russia team is in L.A to stay and get acquainted with the place before we go back to Russia for the round robin and then we go to L.A for the finals. Which means only one well-placed phone call and they're here. Good thing it's Friday though otherwise I wouldn't have the time to get ready.

 **(A/N Just to let you all know I am changing the city to Jasper Park Canada from Jasper Park Oregon. For the sake of the plot.)**

He look back at me skeptically before grabbing my hand firmly and sealing the deal. Before I could release my grip he pulled my closer and whispered with gritted teeth in my ear.

"Winner gets Kate."

I said nothing, taking this as he que to go he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Hmmm, Kate will not like this. But, as they say what you don't know can't hurt you. I mean it's not like she has a psychotic overprotective mom. Right? And I know Winston's a nice guy so what can possibly go wrong.

 **Kate's POV**

My life sucks. I can't find a stupid top to wear to Humphrey's. Ugh… being a teenager is so complicated. I searched every inch of my closet to find a suitable top but nothing. The only person that can help me is my fashion smart mother.

"Mom, what top should I wear today?"

I heard some rustling and thumping before my mom's door burst open and look at me angrily. Oh great, I forgot, every time I ask for fashion advice she assumes that it's about a boy, which is mostly true. Still looking at me as if I committed a capital sin she asked through gritted teeth.

"Who is he?"

Alright this is phase one. She gets mad, demands to know his name and all of his personal details. Probably going to google him or go to the CIA to stalk him with the real-time satellite.

"Humphrey, Humphrey Andreyev." I replied sheepishly, tapping my fingers together awkwardly.

She mumbled indistinctly laced with annoyance and rushed down stair in a hurry. I finally bested her after all the friends that were boy and the boyfriends that I had that she chased away. She finally left it alone… or so I thought.

"Winston, dear."

Oh, my god. She did not.

"Yes, honey."

Well might as well brace myself for the inevitable. In five seconds she will bust through that door and start yelling about how I should never trust men at my age. Three, two, one. And boom down goes my door and barges in my ecstatic lookin… WHAT!

"Okay, what top should you wear?"

Whoa! Stop right there. What is happening? My mother isn't trying to kill him. Okay, only two thing could be the cause of this; it's the "time of the month", or she has gone stir crazy. And I know this sounds wrong but I think number two is the most plausible answer.

"Umm… Mother, what is this all about? And why are you not trying to kill him?"

She didn't seemed to be affected by my accusing comment. She continued to throw shirt after shirt out of my closet trying to find something 'presentable' for Humphrey. One thing that got thrown out of the closet by my fashion 'expert' mother, my favorite top flew over my head, it was a AC/DC crop top. Before it flew into the dirty hamper behind me I snatched it out of midair. I snorted in triumph as I pulled the shirt over my almost bare torso. My mother seemed to notice the movement in her peripheral vision and turn with an intrigued scowl.

"Really? You're coming to wear that to his house?"

I just nodded and headed towards the door. Grabbing my car keys and phone as I walked out the door, my mother closing it behind me with a small smile.

 **A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter I have some stuff going on that's taking up my time. That and the fact that I'm a HUGE procrastinator. Well that's it for this A/N see you next time folks and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, if you sneezed while reading this bless you. Rainbow OUT.**


	8. AN READ IMPORTANT

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here. Now I have gotten a review and a decent amount of of people saying they didn't like the fact the charters are Russian. Now it will only take me a few seconds to change them to a different nationality. So basically you have the choice of**

 **American or**

 **Canadian. Review your choice or just say you want it to stay the same.**


	9. AN

**A/N Hello my toast people Rainbow here with a heavy heart I send out this mass message that my all my stories from here on out will be put on hold for further notice. I may upload every once and a while but with sports and school I cant keep a regular update schedule im sorry. I will try to get a new chapter for at least one of my chapter every week or month but don't expect that the chapters will flowing like in summer. This dose NOT mean I am quitting fanfiction keep that in mind. But with that I leave you here I so sorry all.**


	10. Hey!

HEY EVERYONE RAINBOW HERE, sorry not a chapter, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED "Raining Toast" PLEASE CHECK IN OUT! PEACE PLAYER!.


End file.
